thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Combat
Purpose Long ago, as the moderators responded to problems on the spot, there seemed to be a need to explain how basic roleplay combat actually worked. So a tutorial was built. We're just taking that tutorial and putting it up here. It is pulled almost word for word from the OCC Thread. Tutorial Okay, look guys, when there's a fight going on, there's some key things you have to remember. First, there is a good chance nobody but you knows what this attack you're about to do looks like or does. It's up to you as the roleplayer to do everything in your power to be as explicit as possible about what kind of attacks you're doing, where you're aiming, and how much this should hurt if it hits. This means if you have to resort to sending links to gifs, youtube videos, or pictures because it's the only way you can describe the attack, then do so. Please don't hesitate because one misunderstanding can lead to a poorly written response to your attacks. Basic Combat Information So, as we've said before, three key things you need in a post where you attack: *What the attack looks like *Who you're aiming at, and will it hit bystanders if they are too close *What kind of damage it does When responding to an attack, you need to be equally as explicit as to how the damage is dodged/dealt. We really need to know because depending on the damage you take, your character might end up disabled or stopped in a fight. So, three things to go in a response post: *Thoughts on the attack, if any *How attack was dealt/dodged, be explicit *Counter attack, if any Finally, there's the issue of your stamina/health. There is no such thing as a super awesome magical wonderbread special super fighter that can dodge everything or last forever in a fight. There are a two key ways to keep track of stamina/health: *Keep a gauge in your posts *Do it in your head There are people with super ridiculous level of memory and can keep track of an insane amount of plot details. No one is immortal. And NO ONE can last forever. AND NO ONE, and I mean NO ONE, has the stamina of a god. The moderators are watching for that. Sorry, almost forgot, combat should run like an RPG...you take turns attacking, and you should wait for everyone to attack/counter/dodge/die before you post again. Advanced Combat Information Yu-Gi-Oh! There are specific rules pertaining to those who are duelists and how their abilities translate onto the battlefield. These rules should be simple enough to follow, and enable both card effects and monster attacks to be translated in a manner that enables a decently fair fight. Keywords The main keywords are player, spell, trap, monster, remove from play, return to the hand, sent to the graveyard, negate, and destroy. Each one is outlined as follows: *Player: This is usually a main character. It includes summoners, and anyone who takes part in a duel who is not considered a monster. Players attacks are called spells and traps unless they summon. *Spell: Magical strikes/effects cast by player. *Trap: Physical traps, tricks, and abilities that are not considered spells. *Monster: Any creature in the NPC/Monster category. Anything summoned. Any main character who is of a monster race, like Pokemon, Digimon, or Cheagles. *Remove from Play: Monsters will be sent to the Shadow Realm, or de-summoned and stunned for 1-4 rounds. Spells and traps hit by this effect are not usable again for the duration of the battle. *Return to the Hand: Monsters that cannot be de-summoned will be stunned/knocked-out for 1-4 rounds, determined by roll. Otherwise, de-summon monsters. Spells and traps in progress will be negated. *Sent to the Graveyard: This means a monster will be de-summoned or sent to the Shadow Realm, depending on their original nature (Persona are an example of the former while doppelgangers are an example of the latter). Spells or traps stopped in this way should still take their tolls on players, but do not activate. *Negate: Stop or cancel an effect or attack. *Destroy: same as "Sent to the Graveyard". Additional Rulings While it is okay to use card effects intended for a monster outside of a duel on a player (such as Brain Control), it is not okay to do so within a battle, as all psychic duelists are considered inside of a duel while battles are happening. Please adhere to the keyword definitions listed above when in battle. Here are some additional rulings that have been handed down regarding the matter of Yu-Gi-Oh! duelists: *No anime effects. You must use the English TCG effect listed. If it is a card only seen in the anime/manga, then that is the applicable effect. No custom cards are allowed. Links to the wikia are expected for the first time a card is mentioned in a duel to accomadate this rule. *Monsters with Summoning Requirements (including Sacrifices to summon) MUST BE MET. These would include Egyptian God Cards, Earthbound Immortals, Sacred Beasts, Synchro Summons, Exceed Summons, etc. For summoning these types of monsters, you must take 2 or more posts to summon to keep in all fairness to the other players (which should happen anyway, since gathering the monsters does take a few turns). *"Help me Crimson Dragon-Sama" Clause: We are allowing the Signers of the Crimson Dragon to summon their "Signer Dragons" (Stardust Dragon, Red Demon's Dragon, Black Feather Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon and Life Stream Dragon (or their English Names)) through their connection to the dragon. *Normal people cannot summon monsters to life from the hologram projections UNLESS they are a Psychic Duelist (5Ds) or Canon to the Series (Judai in Season 3 and 4). *There are Cross Series Potential for those with spiritual powers or other powers for the character to have a monster summon from this cardgame! Please speak to Shadowkeykeeper and/or Iceenchantress09 regarding this. *Finally, an exception to the clause that defines players. For sake of fairness, attacks that target monsters sent by players who do not have summons will count as monster attacks, even if they are not a monster. However, they will not be able to be targeted by effects like Mirror Force as a result of that. Their attacks can be negated, but they cannot be destroyed by that attack unless via traps like Magic Cylinder that reduce lifepoints as a result of the assault. This means no one can be removed from play/sent to the graveyard, but the card will still negate their attack. Players who have summons will not qualify for this clause, and their attacks will always only count as a spell or trap. Cardfight Vanguard Obviously this section is still in development. Please pardon our dust as we work this out~! *Psyqualia users can make people "Feel" like they got hit by the attack but not actually hit. * If the User is knocked out or Psyqualia is deactivated, the units will vanish. * In order to bring out stronger monsters (aka Grade 3 units), the fighter would need to summon a Grade 0 unit and go up a grade each post. (example: Post 1: Starlight Trumpeter (0), Post 2: Little Sage Marron (1), Post 3: Blaster Blade (2), Post 4: Soul Saver Dragon (3), Post 5: Cross Rides with a Grade 3) * The units can attack anything, but not physically there. * Additionally, for the summoners, there can be extra damage dealt to them if their unit is assaulted (equivalent to piercing damage) Posting Speeds There will be times that others cannot post right away. As long as the main antagonist and a portion of the opposing forces have posted, please observe the two-day rule for combat. Combat can take a long time to wait for everyone. While it is optimal to have all posts, it's better to try and keep things moving, allowing for others to come back into the fight as soon as they are able. Simply "ignore" the existence of their character, treating them like a non-combatant while they aren't posting. Posting Coverage Please remember it is your job to post as all of your characters, especially in a combat scenario. Just because you have more than one character in a fight does not mean that only one character should be posting. Everyone reacts differently, and no one would likely remain on the sideline unless they were running away or cowering in terror. When you feel you're not going to be able to post as your characters, you can get someone you trust to post in your stead in combat situations only. This is highly reccommended for those playing the primary antagonist in a fight (aka the person who started it). Failure to do so will result in your characters being ignored. If you are the firestarter, your fight will end and all situations involving it will cease. Category:Tutorial